Last week on Earth?
by Miki-chan13
Summary: The lunatic Dreyfus has the power to wipe out entire land masses. And when he threatens a certain Englishman's country and said Englishman is certain he's going to die, his long-time rival says some surprising things... rated K for language, FRUK


Another FRUK story. Enjoy and review honestly!

* * *

_"...today; the U.N building. Tomorrow; who knows? With this power at my disposal...if I could choose, I could wipe out an entire city, even a country! After all, what is the life of one man, to an entire country? I give you seven days. SEVEN DAYS."_

The nations of the world stared at the T.V screen long after it turned off. It was safe to say they all felt the same horror and disgust at the announcement and demonstration. Apparently, a former chief inspector from the French police force had gone nothing less than insane and abducted a British scientist who conveniently was working on a doomsday machine and had just used said machine to destroy one of the U.N buildings, the biggest one to be exact located in New York. And at "If I could choose, I could wipe out an entire city, even a country", the full danger of the situation was felt. If this problem was not resolved and soon, then a large number, if not all of them, would have their people, land, and themselves destroyed!

"OK then! It seems the only way to get this guy to back off is to give him that Cloose-guy! So everyone, get your best guys and get this dude! Right now, it doesn't matter who gets him, so long as he's gotten!" America yelled, slamming his hands down on the table.

"My my, America said something smart? The world must truly be in danger, da?" Russia smirked slightly.

"Hey, I always say smart things, Commie!" America snapped angrily.

Ignoring the two superpower rivals, the rest of the world's nations began to discuss tactics on catching that "Cloose-guy". However, one (or two) nations were not joining in. France was in a less than happy mood. One of his countrymen was threatening the world with a doomsday weapon after all.

_It is inexcusable! He must be stopped no matter what! And I will see to it personally... _France silently vowed, gripping his hands so tightly, the knuckles turned white.

As he silently plotted, another nation was in a completely different set of mind.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God," England repeated, fear radiating off from his entire being.

"Um England, are you OK, man?" America asked, slightly surprised at the English man.

"YOU IDIOT, OF COURSE I'M NOT "OK"! DON'T YOU REALIZE WHAT THIS MEANS?" England exploded at the former colony.

"Yeah, of course I do! That guy's got a freaky-ass weapon and he's threatening the entire world. Weren't you listening, man?"

"OF COURSE I WAS, IDIOT! I MEAN HE'S A FRENCHMAN AND HE'S OBVIOUSLY NOT GOING TO KEEP HIS WORD ABOUT LEAVING OUR COUNTRIES ALONE EVEN IF HE GETS WHO HE WANTS! AND WHEN HE DECIDES TO TAKE OUT A COUNTRY, WHO DOD YOU THIN HE'LL GO AFTER FIRST?"

"Uh-"

"ME, YOU IDIOT WANKER! I'M ENGLAND REMEMBER?"

England's voice had now risen to an almost hysterical yell at this point, causing the other nations to turn their attention to the two.

"Look dude, you don't know that this guy'll target-"

"HAVE YOU EVER HAD AN ENEMY YOU'VE FOUGHT FOR A HUNDRED YEARS STRAIGHT?"

"N-no, but-"

"EXACTLY! MY! POINT!" With that, England stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. They all stared.

France said nothing, but his mood plummeted even lower. The professor who helped make the doomsday machine was from England and the English police were the ones who brought the french chief inspector into the case, so it wouldn't be surprising if they didn't find Clouseau that Dreyfus would target England. In fact even if they did deliver the chief inspector, it still wouldn't surprise him if Dreyfus decided to do it anyways.

_Angleterre...I have to do something..._

"I will be taking my leave now as well," France said to no one in particular as he left the room.

* * *

It really wasn't that hard to find England. Whenever he was depressed or angry or any negative feeling, France could always find him at a certain pub. France pushed open the door. It was well past midnight, so the pub was more or less deserted except for the ever-suffering bartender (black hair, midnight blue eyes, fair complexion and lankly figure) and England, who was slumped on the bar table, nearly a dozen beer bottles clustered around his elbows and head.

The bartender noticed France and quickly walked up to him. "_Bonjour_, Alistair," France greeted the black-haired bartender.

"Mr. Bonnefoy, I don't suppose you can take Arthur out of here? If he drinks any more of that shiz, he'll probably die," Alistair pleaded softly, for this wasn't the first time this had happened.

(He's had to ask Prussia, America, Japan, Romania, Wales, Denmark and even Latvia to drag England out of the pub)

"Of course," France said softly and walked up to the drunken Englishman and snatched the partly full bottle out of England's hand.

England turned around, or at least tried to, and nearly fell off the bar-stool. Thankfully, France steadied him.

"What the hell, Fro-o-o-o-o-o-o-g?" England slurred, swinging a drunken punch which France blocked with little difficulty.

"I'm taking you home, of course. You really might kill yourself with all of this alcohol and you're also making Alistair suffer more than usual-"

"Think I give a fuck? I'm-a gonna die anyhow, so what's it- HEY WHAT ARE YOU-?" England's retort was cut off when France gathered him up in his arms and ignoring the flailing punches to his upper torso and face, swept England out of the pub. "Eesh..." Alistair sweat-dropped.

* * *

"We're at your home, Angleterre," France murmured as he pulled up the car to England's house.

England gave no reply. _Could he be asleep? _France then carefully pulled England out the car, slinging over one arm onto his shoulder and slipping another arm around his torso. He slowly made his way to the door, careful not to drop the Englishman.

"Alright, now where-? Ah," France pulled the house key out of the mail-box and unlocked the front door. As France opened the door, he felt England stir.

"France..."

"Hmm?" _Since when has Angleterre called me anything but Frog? Or git? Or anything but my name?_

France slowly walked into the house and locked the door behind him. Then, he brought England up to his room.

"France, I'm going to die," England said in black voice as France attempted to lay him on his bed.

"Don't be so morbid-"

"STOP! Don't even try to tell me otherwise!" England suddenly snapped, grabbing France's collar.

"Even if my people were to move, a week isn't nearly enough time for so many to escape! Even if all of my national treasures were to be moved, the buildings and land would still be vulnerable! Don't you get it? There's nothing anyone can do to help!"

England then buried his face into his hands, a broken sob escaping his throat.

"My people...my country...everything that so many people have lived, worked and died for...thousands of years of effort...will disappear in a few seconds..."

_Angleterre... _This was one of the few, if not only times, France had seen England break down like this. He was always hiding what he truly felt. Not, seeing him like this, France realized that this was probably what every other nation will feel if their country is targeted,and he wouldn't be able to feel that because his country would be spared...

"If that is what you wish, then I won't."

"E-eh?"

France then enveloped England in a tight hug, trying to convey what he felt.

"Frog..."

"If you will disappear, then I will stay by your side, no matter what, until that day. Whether if it in a week or a thousand years. When I think about it, I should have told you this the moment I first met you..."

France became silent as he waited for England's response, whether verbal or physical.

"You...you won't go away even if I told you to, would you?"

"_Non."_

"I figured," Then, France felt England's arms wrap around him as well.

"You had better not leave my side, Frog. Understand?"

* * *

"I still can't believe NOT A SINGLE ONE OF OUR GUYS SUCCEEDED!" America snapped, slamming his fists on the table.

The week was up. And every single one of the world's best had failed to get Clouseau. France glanced at England, whose face completely blank. As if he had come to accept that he would die. If there was ever a time where a country could hate one of their own people, France felt it now.

(So this is how Germany felt...)

"According to the satellite images, the weapon is preparing fire," Japan informed everyone, looking up at the screen.

"Where's the weapon being aimed at?" Germany asked.

"England."

France then felt England grip his own hand, nails digging into his skin.

"The weapon is powering up..."

_Angleterre... _France gripped his hand tightly

"It's preparing to fire!"

England closed his eyes tightly.

_My people...please, let their deaths be quick!_

"It's-!"

...

"Eh? It's not firing!"

_Huh?_

"I-! I don't believe it! The weapon's signal is completely gone! It's been destroyed!" America exclaimed.

There was a five-second silence, and then the majority of he nations let out whoops and cheers and the rest breathed sighs of relief.

_Angleterre...! Angleterre is going to be alright! Thank God..._

France stole a glance at England, whose face was openly shocked and then...

"HELL YEAH! ENGLAND'S STILL ALIVE, BITCHES!" England yelled, standing up onto the table, his pirate smirk in place.

France felt a head-ache creeping up.

_Oh Angleterre..._

* * *

So, I watched Revenge of the Pink Panther and to say that the doomsday machine intrigued me is pretty accurate. When Dreyfus said he would destroy England, I thought about everything that made it a country and I thought about the speed that the U.N building was destroyed...all of the effort that so many different people put into making England flourish would disappear so quickly, it made me feel...icky.

Any how, I'm going to be on a big up-date spree. I'll be posting one-shots faster than usual and then I'll be uploading a new Pokemon story: Knight of Truth. Consider my first Pokemon story non-existent because I can't come up for any good ideas for it.

Speaking of which, I'm super stoked for the Black and White 2 game. It's coming out in the U.S on October 7th, FYI! So just- (counts days on calender)- less than three months left till it comes out! I really like how the main characters look, especially the female character, who looks like Usagi from Sailor Moon.

Anyways, I hope you like the story. Please review honestly!


End file.
